1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a lamp, and more particularly, to a lamp having a light modulation module for adjusting the illumination effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional lamp design, a reflective surface of a lamp is usually fixed and unchangeable, so that one type of lamps only corresponds to one kind of illumination effects in usage. For example, when the illumination light is irradiating a plane, the pattern formed by the illumination light is fixed. Moreover, the brightness of the illumination light which is irradiating the plane can not be adjusted by the lamp, so a plurality of light sources are set for changing the brightness by respectively turning on or turning off. However, adding more light sources also brings the raise of the production cost.
The lamp usually has a fixed geometric shape, and does not have the ability of changing the pattern of illumination light in response to the environment or user's requirement. Therefore, to achieve the better illumination effect, a common way is to change the shape or the design of the lamp. As the result, how to design a lamp which has a fixed reflective surface but is also capable of changing the illumination effect is still a main challenge for the people skilled in the art.